1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-adhesive tape that can be used for binding, laminating, or packaging (referred to as binding hereinafter) and that is useful for binding various kinds of articles such as tubes for medical care, cables for office automation equipments and the like, wires, flowering plants, documentation, posters, etc., for laminating various kinds of articles such as tags attached to baggage of aviation, posters, photographs, etc. and, furthermore, for packaging to protect various kinds of articles such as glasswares, earthenwares, etc. from contamination or damage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Binding tapes have been employed conventionally in order to bind a bundle of such as tubes, cables and wires, etc. A binding tape of this type does not adhere to surface of an object to be bound but only adhesive layers of a binding tape adheres together by pressure. Natural rubber, butyl rubber, polyisoprene rubber, and acrylic pressure-sensitive adhesives (tackiness agents) are used for the adhesive layer of conventional binding tapes.
However, conventional binding tapes have disadvantage that adhesive may be left on an article bound or adhesive may contaminate or discolor the article by deterioration with time, or that adhesive strength may be too strong for a delicate article such as paper so that paper is peeled off and torn upon removal. In addition, generally, discoloration and a decrease in adhesive strength readily occur after a long term storage of a tape itself and at the same time there is a problem that tapes with high transparency cannot be provided because of characters of pressure sensitive adhesive employed.
The present invention is achieved in view of the situation of the above described conventional technology. The invention is to provide a self-adhesive tape that may prevent remaining of adhesive on an article bound and the like, discoloring or contaminating the article, and adhesion to the article, and prevent discoloring or a decrease in adhesive strength after long term storage of the tape itself and that has a highly transparent adhesive layer and a method of use.
As a result of efforts by the present inventors to solve the above described problems, it was found that the object of the present invention is achieved by providing an adhesive layer comprising at least one adhesive selected from the group of polyurethane adhesives and polyester adhesives, and having a ball tackiness value of not more than 3, adhesive strength to a stainless steel board according to JIS Z0237 of not more than 2 N/cm, and self-adhesive strength between adhesive layers of not less than 2 N/cm on the surface of tape base material. And thus the present invention is completed.
That is to say, the present invention provides a self-adhesive tape having an adhesive layer comprising at least one adhesive selected from the group of polyurethane adhesives and polyester adhesives, and having a ball tackiness value of not more than 3, an adhesive strength value to stainless steel board in JIS Z0237 of not more than 2 N/cm and self-adhesive strength between adhesive layers of not less than 2 N/cm on the surface of tape base material.
The present invention also provides a self-adhesive tape having type A durometer hardness by JIS K6253 of not less than 20 in the above described self-adhesive tape.
The present invention also provides a method of using a self-adhesive tape, wherein a part of or whole surface of an article is covered for reason of binding, laminating or packing the article by the self-adhesive tape and then adhesive layers of a self-adhesive tape are crimped together.
The present invention will be explained in detail as follows.